


Royal Mabari

by Hero_of_Denerim



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/Hero_of_Denerim
Summary: Alistair does not think he will ever get used to sharing his bed with his wife and mabari.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Alistair does not think he will ever get used to sharing a bed with his wife and mabari.

His wife. It still has a weird ring to it, even in his thoughts. The good kind of weird, the pleasant surprise kind of weird, but still. Weird. He finds it easier to believe they have slain an Archdemon than that she has agreed, no, _suggested_ , to marry him, is all he is saying.

Barkspawn snores loudly, reminding him why he is awake in the first place. Right. One of his paws kick his leg, and, biting his cheek to stifle a groan, he is promply reminded of the other reason.

Their bed, their royal bed, that they share, as a married couple, as king and queen of Ferelden, this very bed is not small. It is, most like, the largest bed he has ever seen, lest slept in. But so is Elissa's mabari. He is just... huge. Especially, when he sprawls on _their_ bed between _them_.

And he insists on sleeping close to his mistress. They have tried in vain to get him to use the oversized pillow someone has procured. Alistair does not really know where they got it from. However, they are too half-hearted, too unconvincing in their attempt; the giant dog refuses to look at it, as long as Elissa is in the room with him. Can _he_ really fault him for that?

Another snore, followed by a wet snout that nuzzles into his shoulder. He reaches out to rub Barkspawn's belly. The snoring stops immediately.

"You think you're really clever, don't you," he mutters under his breath to no-one in particular. Still, when Alistair glances over, he is very certain the mabari looks back. Or maybe he is just getting tired again.

His hand wanders from Barkspawn's body to his head, and, after stopping briefly to scratch him behind the ears, to his own, now empty pillow. Well, not completely empty.

He props himself up, only a little, to peek over the massive dog _in their bed_. His wife, his _love_ lies on the other side, her dark hair mussed and half covering her face. One of her hands is buried under her mabari; he tries to memorise that, so he can massage the feeling back into her hand later in the morning. Not that he needs an excuse to touch his wife, how little it may be. Not for others, nor for him, and certainly not for her as she had assured him smugly times over. Her other arm is all but _draped_ across his pillow, her fingertips mere inches away from his face.

He reaches out to her take her hand in his, intertwines their fingers. She sighs softly, and he feels a smile playing around his lips. Maybe, Alistair can get used to it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it matches your prompt somewhat <3 !


End file.
